


The Sound of Love

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic Request, Kirito is just kinda there don't mind him, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: For an anonymous ask on tumblr.Alice listens to Asuna's heartbeat.





	The Sound of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The summary sucks but it's just that kind of one-shot man. Do I need flowery words?

               Asuna slipped into her nightclothes and stepped out of the tent. Alice was still standing guard outside, dressed to the teeth in her Integrity Knight armor. Gently, Asuna placed one hand on her shoulder and gave the knight a soft smile as she turned to look at her. In the night, the stars lit up in her deep blue irises, making them seem like a reflection of the heavens themselves. Alice returned her smile, albeit with a sad look on her face.

               “Do you think he’s able to see the stars, too?” she asked, frowning down at the motionless man beside her.

               Neither of them could say. The vacant eyes staring off at some point in the distance might have worked, but Kirito certainly wasn’t taking in anything. Alice was in her rights to be worried for him, but it was stressing her out to take care of him like a dutiful older sister. Asuna slipped her hand into Alice’s and nodded for her to go into the tent. The knight let out a sigh and ducked inside. The other girl remained outside for a moment, waiting for her to change her clothes, and then wheeled Kirito inside when Alice said she was dressed.

               The girls worked together to take care of their helpless friend, taking almost no time at all to switch him into more comfortable sleeping clothing, clean him up as best they could, and coaxing him to get down onto his sleeping mat. They quickly tossed a blanket over top of him. He’d drift off to sleep on his own—or so they hoped. He didn’t normally stay awake too long at night, but the way he behaved, they couldn’t be sure.

               Asuna went and laid down on her own mat, staring up at the top of the tent. She turned her head to fix her eyes on Alice, who was standing by the entrance, her righthand fingers reaching over beside her for a sword that was sitting elsewhere. She was incredibly tense, which was warranted, given the stressful state of the Underworld. Unlike Asuna, this was her real self. She couldn’t just wake up on the other side like Asuna could.

               “Why don’t you come and lay down?” Asuna said softly. “It’s been a long day for you. Eldrie is watching the camp. You deserve to rest for a little while.”

               Alice turned her head, her pale hair brushing over her shoulder as she fixed Asuna with an uneasy stare. She didn’t want to leave everything to someone else while she rested. That much was clear. But if she didn’t rest, she’d be no good to everyone else. Asuna pleaded silently with her eyes. It had enough of an effect on Alice that she relaxed her expression and walked over to sit very properly next to Asuna.

               Smiling, Asuna reached out both of her hands to Alice, inviting her into her arms.

               “Everything’s okay,” she said. “It’s going to be okay. Just rest a little.”

               The knight was reluctant at first, but she fell into Asuna’s arms. Her exhausted state was much more evident than before. Asuna felt the full weight of Alice’s body pressed up against her. She ran her fingers through that golden hair, the smile still present on her face. She relished in her success at convincing Alice to get off of her feet.

               “You’re too worried,” Asuna said.

               “There’s a lot to worry about,” Alice pointed out.

               She lifted her head, shifted her body, and pressed her ear against the left side of Asuna’s chest. Surprised by this deliberate action, Asuna blushed. Alice’s arms wrapped around Asuna’s middle, clutching her somewhat desperately, as if she might disappear any moment.

               “I worry that if something were to happen, and I pressed my ear here like this, I would no longer hear the vibrant beating of your heart,” she said. “The only thing worse than losing your mind like your friend here has would be losing your life like his comrade.”

               Asuna didn’t know what to say. She felt flustered at such a bold, direct proclamation. Alice wasn’t saying this about just anyone; her words were directed at the state of Asuna herself. She didn’t just fear other people dying in this war. She feared losing Asuna.

               In an effort to be as gentle as possible, Asuna returned Alice’s embrace, holding her to her chest and stroking her hair with one hand. She would let the knight listen to her heart for as long as she pleased. If it brought comfort and peace to Alice, then it brought joy to Asuna’s soul.

               “I promise,” she said. “You’ll never press your ear to my chest and hear nothing.”

               While she couldn’t see her face, Asuna could practically feel the difference in Alice’s expression. That confidence was enough to lift her spirits. She felt lighter in Asuna’s arms, as if renewed with the belief that Asuna’s words would remain true. She had no proof that they were, nor could such a promise be so casually made amidst a war, but yet they worked in a way that only words could.

               Alice snuggled up more to Asuna now, instead of leaning on her. She kept her ear turned to Asuna’s chest, enjoying the soft sound of the rhythmic beating of her heart. If Asuna had been lying, it would have fluttered and given her away. But she’d spoken what she believed to be truth. She’d survive this war alongside Alice, and at the end of the battle, when Alice pressed her ear once more against her chest, she’d hear this sound.

               The sound of life.

               No, the sound of the love of her life. She didn’t suppose she’d get the same feeling if she pressed her ear to Kirito’s chest. In fact, she was certain of that. She’d checked his pulse after the battle with Administrator and only felt relief. Listening to the sound of Asuna’s heart, however, filled her with this warm feeling she could only define as love.

               And she anticipated hearing the sound of her love for eternity.  


End file.
